candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1247/@comment-24693751-20151024110145
3rd try my 2 stars & 10 hammer boosters used! I can't believe how stupid I am. I mean when I tell you all what I just did you're going to literally ask yourself how I possibly made it this far in the game being this stupid because that's what I'm asking myself right now. I mean I've just taken stupidity to a whole new level. Dear Lord. Ok so I read everything on the page, I even watched the freaking videos but I managed to completely forget what way the cherries went to exit. Honestly, the thing is I'm extremely bad with directions. Like to the point where it's not normal. And reading about or even watching which way something moves just doesn't register in my head. I have to "experience" it myself & even then usually several times before I really get it. So on my 3rd try, after reading all the horror stories and not coming remotely close on the first couple of tries, I was very surprised when my right cake bomb exploded & then even more surprised when my left one did. The icing in the middle was gone & there were 3 single blockers on each side. So I decided to just get it over with since I have a bunch of hammers & get rid of them. Again even though I'd read about them going from right to left & through the board, etc & despite watching it happen in the videos (though to be fair it happened very quickly in the videos so I don't think it registered in my brain), well I guess none of it registered because I destroyed the blockers on the left first(I know, I know)������. So of course that cherry went down & the column filled with candies. Then I hit the other blockers forgetting everything I'd read & seen, expecting the other cherry to go down too. When it just sat there, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach but I'd gone that far. So I then remembered about it needing to go through the middle & hit the candy above the teleporter in the middle & again got a sinking feeling when the cherry moved but just sat there in the middle of the board. So I hit a candy on the left and when it hopped over there I realized I'd have to break through ALL those candies to get it down. I seriously felt like crying. Then I realized that there were actually 2 matches I could make or rather that would just come together naturally if I got rid of 2 candies in between them(meaning 2 matches of 3 candies so 6 candies altogether). So I did so & the other cherry went down. So in total I used 10 hammers! But I didn't realize why it had worked out that way until after when I came back to the page and realized they were going right to left and that all I'd had to do was to break through the right bricks first & that 1 candy in the middle & then could've broken through the left bricks and the 2 cherries would've gone down the left side together at the same time. I guess I was lucky that I only ended up needing to use a few extra hammers since I was able to make those matches but I still feel like a moron. That aside, to me the biggest problem with this level is the ridiculously low # of moves. It makes no sense to me that some of the easier levels have twice as many moves as this one. There's so much going on in this level & so much you have to do & it's just not enough moves. If I was going to ask them to nerf anything it would be that, to double the number of moves. Otherwise it's impossible without boosters unless you are EXTREMELY lucky as the person in the no boosters video seemed to be��